My Other Son
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Reid's mother dies and he has no one left in the world, so Gideon adopts him, even though he's over the age of 18, he feels that if anything should ever happen to him he wants to know.   forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Criminal Minds!
1. Chapter 1

**My Other Son.**

**-Reid's Mother died and Gideon found out, Reid has no family left so Gideon adopts him.**

Jason Gideon.

I'd known Reid long enough to know his Mother was not a topic he liked to talk about. I figured he would talk when he was ready, Reid wasn't weak, and he certainly didn't like attention.

He came in early that Monday to ask for a few days off, I of course already knew, she was sick and wouldn't last long, he of course insisted on working.

I was busy doing some paperwork one Thursday afternoon, when I heard a soft knock, I muttered a small "Come In," not bothering to look up.

I heard someone scuffle across the floor, and then I heard a timid voice, that could only belong to... Reid. "Hi... I was just err... wondering i-if I could have a f-few days off?"

With that I looked up, Reid never stuttered, and the look on his face told me everything, his mother had passed. I stood and walked around the desk pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, and the answer is yes, and take as long as you need." He half smiled and awkwardly got out of the hug.

"T-thanks Gideon," He muttered before turning to leave, "Reid?" I questioned him, "Y-yeah?" He answered.

"The plane leaves in two hours, I'm coming with you." With that he almost smiled. He'd never known anyone that cared so much.

Reid had no family left what-so-ever, and I couldn't help but think about what would happen if something happened to him, so I called Garcia, If anyone could find information it was her.

"Garcia's Liar of awesomeness, how may I make your life easier with the click of a button today?" She answered.

"Garcia, It's Gideon, I need you to look up things about legal adoption, if someone's over the age of 18 and they're biological parents abandoned them,"

"Sir, I know it's wrong of me to question you but, does this happen to be about Reid?" She asked as her fingers noisily drummed across the keyboard in search for answers.

"Yes, his mother passed this morning, and he has no one, it brings me discomfort..." She kept typing and then responded.

"I know, he's only 25 years old.. hmm, oh! Here it is, hes over twenty, no leg- yes. He can be legally adopted as long as he signs the papers..."

I smiled to myself, I could adopt him. "Thanks Garcia," I said before hanging up and going to get my things, it was going to be a long couple of days.

Spencer Reid.

As soon as the phone rang I feared the worst, I would start bawling as I grabbed it and give myself away.

I picked up the phone and heard the words I had dreaded my entire life. "Hello, this is Darcie from the –" I gulped, I didn't hear whatever else she was saying, until I heard, "Is this Dr. Reid? Son of Diana Reid?" "Yes, " I answered quickly. She responded with "your mother was very sick and – " She trailed off, and the last thing I heard was, "Past this morning." I felt my eyes filled with moisture, no, no, not her! Not me! "A-are you s-sure?" I asked, unsure of my own voice. "Yes sir, " I gasped, shocked. "Okay, I'll be there in a few hours, thank you...goodbye.." and with that I hung up and fell into my chair. I couldn't believe it.

**Sorry It's so short, I'm really tired but wanted this up tonight, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to post as often as I can, thanks for reading! (: -Lucy Salvatore.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of its characters!(:

_**Hey! I just wanted to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! They were amazing and the reason i'm skipping homework to do this (: rebel I am? (: lol, **_

_**So, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Psss. – there will be more, just not sure how often I can update and such, because my niece is moving home from Alberta and I haven't seen her for about seven years :'( I miss her. **_

_**Pps- If I didn't respond to your review send me a message! I'll do it! **_

_**Thanks, Lucy (: 3 **_

My Other Son.

Spencer Reid.

As the plane took off I looked out the window, I wasn't sure how I should be feeling and I definitely didn't want to talk about it, even to Gideon. I leaned my head back and sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

I closed my eyes hoping sleep to come over me, but of course, it never came. Instead, hot tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and then realized Gideon was sitting in front of me, with a chess board and pieces set up. I half smiled.

We played chess for almost the entire flight, it was almost three hours but it felt like two minutes. I'd been dreading this flight for my entire life.

As we got off the plane and got our rental car I decided I couldn't stay silent forever.

"Gideon, I- um, wanted to- err- w- "I stuttered tripping over my words, then sighed. "Thanks. "

He looked at me and half smiled, "Reid, you're like My Other Son, I could never let you deal with something like this alone? I couldn't imagine you trying to-" He stopped as if to think for a moment,

As if to think, " To get through something this big alone. " He finished quickly. I half smiled, I was really touched by his kindness.

Xxxxx

As I laid in bed that night, I thought about everything that had happened today and about tomorrow, today we'd made funeral arrangements, it had been a very sad day.

I sighed, tomorrow is another day, I thought, thinking about everything that had happened.

Jason Gideon.

Reid said he was going to bed, so I pulled out my laptop to look up more on this being adopted over the age of 20, they said the best way to do it was get a lawyer. I sighed, it would be easier.

I closed my laptop and yawned, it was after midnight. I shut off the light and crawled into bed.

It took no more than a few minutes before sleep came over me.

Spencer Reid.

Today, was going to be hard. I knew that, but I didn't think it was going to be this hard...

I wasn't very close to my mother, but this day was extremely hard, it was a small funeral. The way I knew her real self would want it.

I sighed, Gideon looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Spencer?"

I gasped, he caught me off guard. "Hmm?" I asked, not paying much attention.

" I know today was extremely hard for you, but...there's something I need to ask you.. ."

I looked up, his expression was serious, but not too serious like Hotch. "I don't know how to say this...but... Spencer, I-I want to...Adopt you."

I gasped. I didn't know what to say I was so happy, my heart was pounding so fast I was so excited.

And that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

**Hope you liked ! sorry it took sooo long, but I love to read fanfiction, and i've been really busy with school and a speech competition.**

**Review if you want ! (: they're appreciated!**

**Oh! One more thing! Their were two endings, so, I'm writing this with the original one, and I will post the other one in as a new story when I get the time.**

**Thanks ! Lucy 3 (:**


End file.
